


Luvdisc Rendezvous

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diving, Love, M/M, Namelessshipping, Not Beta Read, Reguri Week Prompt, ReguriWeek, Romantic Fluff, Summer Holiday, Writing them is my life and i'm- SOFT for them, just two husbands swimming around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: For Reguri Week Day 2Summer/Kiss(kisses)-------------------The shiny Luvdisc also follows him— only to smooch the Luvdisc Red was with.Green must’ve blushed right there and then.How cliché.[A Luvdisc’s heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokemon is promised a loving relationship that never ends.]
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Luvdisc Rendezvous

A hidden creek along the white sandy beach, where the water is clear, the sky is blue with a hint of white, cottony clouds. And most importantly; no other people nearby.

Green stopped the boat near the shore and Red drops the anchor.

Red had insisted that they went the long way around and find a quiet place; and Green agrees. There’s not much fun will be involved when they’re in a crowded place anyway, Red doesn’t like such a place… but not for the reason Green was thinking about.

Red just doesn’t like people staring at Green’s shirtless body.

Closing his eyes and stretching his arms out, Green inhaled the salty sea breeze under the sun’s intense rays. It’s good to lay back for the day, once in a while anyway. He thought he’d be used to running a gym by now, considering it has been more than a few years, but the tasks are becoming more and more meddlesome, and he wondered if it has always been like that.

Red came up behind him, arms around Green’s slender waist. And Green leans against his husband’s chest, content with the shade Red provides him. Closing his eyes once more, Green presses his ear against Red’s chest, the drumming of Red’s heartbeat, and his heat always calms Green down, though the feeling seems to always come with a bit of melancholy.

He thought he could get used to it because he knows Red won’t leave; the golden band on their ring fingers is the proof of that.

But… That troublesome, cold feelings that sinks into the depth of his subconscious, spreading throughout his body that could put Mt, Silver’s temperature to shame.

Red clasped Green’s hand in his and presses a soft kiss on the top of Green’s head before resting his cheek on Green’s sunset locks. “I’m here.” He’d softly say with the background of the calm waves.

And that was all Green needed to feel everything around him again.

The warmth of Red, the sun, the salty taste of ocean laced in the cool breeze… and Red’s lips locking with his’. Green opens his eyes as soon as Red pulls away, but not the hand cupping Green’s cheek.

A soft and loving smile bloomed on Green’s face, causing Red to held his breath then, afraid that the moment will be lost if he breathes. Perhaps wishing that he had his camera out to capture this smile and frame the picture.

He knows that it couldn’t compare to seeing Green’s previous expressions in real-time, but he wants to treasure every moment with Green to make up for lost times and childhood misunderstandings of past them, afraid to take a step forward, to reach out for each other.

Three years of being apart were hell for the both of them, but while Red finds solace alone, with no one to listen to about his imperfectness, Green has to deal with an absolute glass shatter of what Red had left behind.

Each shard that Green picked up would hurt more than the previous ones, yet he held on. Finding Red atop of the blinding snow mountain and drags him back for the sake of not wanting to see Red’s mother upset for another year.

But Red knows that Green was slowly getting a tad bit afraid, afraid how Red’s mother’s compassion is now fully turned toward him while Red was gone. Afraid she will see Green’s flaws and points it out.

But she has seen Green’s flaws and accepts him for who he is. Her son’s rival, best friend, lover and now husband. She accepts him to be a part of her family since a long time ago and that has never once changed.

“Red, _breathe_.” Green’s panicked voice draws Red back into reality, and Red sways on his feet, exhaling the breath he had been holding. Green steadies him, a look of amusement on his face.

They released their pokemon to play around on the beach, Arcanine and Rhyperior hate the water, as usual. They’d rather bask in the sun, and play on the beach. Red’s Charizard and Green’s Pidgeot fly in circles above them, Pikachu plays tackle with Eevee and Espeon under Exeggutor’s shade while the rest of their water types enjoy the vast blue sea to play in.

Green emerges from the boat wearing their diving gear, followed by Red not a moment too soon with their oxygen tanks. Red’s ungodly strength always baffles Green.

As Green sat by the edge of their boat, Red approached him, pecking Green’s lips softly as a greeting.

“It’s a lovely day,” Green commented, intertwining his fingers with his husband as Red sat next to him, the cool breeze was comforting, the sound of waves and their pokemon having fun.

The boat rocks as Gyarados rose from the oceanic depths with a mighty roar, scaring their Blastoise.

Red pulls Green into his embrace to avoid Green toppling into the water due to the waves Gyarados had created.

-

After linking their oxygen tanks to their helmets— thanks to Silph.co everything has become more compact and easy to use. All they need is to put on their helmet after connecting the oxygen tank and make sure there’s no leak in the neck area.

Red was the first one to dive, followed soon by Green.

The water brings relief from the heat of the sun, Red’s hand finds Greens’ once more and held him tightly as they move through the wondrous formations of colorful coral reefs, the water was clear and they were able to see everything in their field of vision clearly. Little fishes with glimmering scales, a few Sharpedos swimming past but Gyarados easily scare them off.

And suddenly the light of the sun was blocked by something big swimming above them. They looked up to find a few Mantines and Remoraids swimming together, there were little Mantkyes as well.

From his peripheral vision, Red saw something pink peeking from one of the corals in the distance, tapping Green’s shoulder, Red then signed that he will go in another direction. Green was a bit puzzled because Red would always stay by him whenever they dive, but nothing too weird about it, he guessed. Maybe Red just saw something interesting.

Green nods, gesturing an ‘ok’ and ‘I’m going closer to the Mantines’. Red’s ‘Be careful’ was fast that Green laughed.

Red swam to where he sees the pink fish, wishing it was what he thought it’d be. But to his disappointment, it wasn’t what he thought it’d be. It was simply just an Alomomola floating by, the pink fish swam around him as if it was happy he was there.

And the closer Red looked, he realized that the Alomomola was holding something in its lower fin, the thing was also pink so that’s why Red didn’t notice it before.

Gently releasing its grip, the Alomomola swam closer to Red— and a pink heart-shaped fish pops up, Red held his hand out, palms up, and the Luvdisc floats into his palms, making little turns and kept looking to Red’s left, wanting him to go there, back to Green.

So Red swam back, accompanied by the two fishes.

Floating among the gentle giants of the sea, Green slowly pats the closest Mantine to him when something began to shine at the bottom of the sea, half-buried in the sand.

Green dove down and carefully brush the sand off before picking it up. The golden heart-shaped scale softly glimmers under the light. It must’ve come off from a shiny Luvdisc, Red would for sure love this.

But when he turns around, a flock of pink rushes by him like sakura petals being carried by the wind, Green too, was swayed by the force of the flock of Luvdisc swimming past him. Were they chased? Gyarados should be able to handle whatever beings that scares the poor Luvdiscs… if it weren’t Gyarados itself that is.

The rendezvous pokemon circles around him, blocking his ability to see anything else around him. Everything is _pink,_ he has never seen this many Luvdisc before.

Then, a brightly colored golden Luvdisc approached him, and it was the only one who swam close to him. The circle of fishes then slowly comes to a stop, they hurried and separate, not as condensed as they were before. Green finally sees Red swimming to him, and Green hurries to meet him in the middle.

The shiny Luvdisc also follows him— only to smooch the Luvdisc Red was with.

Green must’ve blushed right there and then.

How cliché.

**[A Luvdisc’s heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokemon is promised a loving relationship that never ends.]**

Suspended in the water, with the flock of Luvdisc. Green held Red’s hands and gently bump their helmets together.

No words could describe their love for one another, there are simply not enough words in the known language to express how much they’ve fallen in love, and will continue to do so as long as they live.

Red released his helmet locks, the bubbles escaping as he takes the helmet off. The saltwater stings his eyes a little, but he doesn’t care as Green also did the same. Red cupped his husband’s cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of Green’s eyes gently, Green leans into the touch like a sunflower following the sun. Closing his eyes as Red leans down and presses their lips together.

An arm snake around Green’s waist, pulling him close and Green wraps his arms around Red’s neck.

The water ripples around them as Gyarados approached them from below, pushing the two up to the water’s surface.

Green chuckles once he was able to breathe, looking up at Gyarados who seems to have then ‘I’m done with you two’ expression. Green pats its scales, sitting on Gyarados’s back with Red. He leans on Red’s shoulder and Red had his arm on Green’s shoulder as they watch the flock of Luvdisc plays in the water, brushing against their feet.

Red brushed away Green’s wet bangs from his eyes, and Green takes Red’s hand in his. Handing him the shiny Luvdisc scale.

There were no words spoken, but the look in their eyes and silent gestures were more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't wanna feel left out even though I'm burnt out with no writing juice ;-; hope you like it anyway.


End file.
